Pillowtalk
by magniloquentChanteuse
Summary: Teenage Bro and Lil Cal have a little talk. Ok honestly me and my friends were just writing little fanfics that were supposed to be funny and they turned out a little more serious than intended.


"I'm done with girls," He ran a hand through spiky blonde hair. "Fuck if I know what I'm doin', y'know? Every time I so much 's look at a girl she's callin' me a freak. No, I'm not puttin' up with that shit. I'd rather just hang out with you, man. You never judge me." There was a long silence before the teenager smiled. "That's why you're my best friend." He reached over and lifted the puppet's little fist to bump against his own, then pulled him against his chest in a tight hug.

It wasn't the first time Bro Strider had pour out his worries to Lil Cal; not even close to it. When you're a teenager in the foster care system, you don't make many friends. Even if you did, sooner or later you were bumped out of your current home and then you lost them and you were on your own again. Bro was lucky to have his best friend with him all the time. He didn't know what he would do without the little guy.

"I wonder if I'm actually gay," Bro ventured nervously. Lil Cal's hand flapped up to pat his cheek comfortingly. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" He took the answering smile as agreement and smiled again, relieved. "Sorry man, I can't believe I thought you would for a second there. You're a better friend than that." Cal beamed back at him brightly, making him laugh a little. "Nothin' ever gets you down, does it? I wish I could be more like you." His voice turned light and teasing. "You'd teach me if I asked, right, lil man?" He huffed in dry amusement at the next silence. "Trade secrets, huh, bro? Alright, I get it. I'll figure it out on my own." He flopped over sideways and rested Cal's head on the pillow next to his. "Should probably get some sleep," Bro commented idly. "Another day 'a bitches, douchebags, and assholes 't look forward to tomorrow. Ah, high school." He sighed and rolled over to turn off the lamp, then turned back to Cal again. "I wish I didn't have 't go," he admitted. "It's hard, facin' people who don't like me every day. I wish we could leave, just me 'n you, go live in the city 'r somethin', live the way we want to. Just me 'n you." He sighed, closing his eyes, but he opened them again when he felt that familiar hand on his cheek again. "What is it, man? You not tired?" A beat of silence. "Yeah, me either. I guess we can talk for a little while longer." He studied Lil Cal for a moment, then reached over to adjust his hat as he spoke. "I've been thinkin'." He cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "You c'n feel free t' say no if you want to," he assured him. "But…it occurred t' me that I never actually asked ya if you wanted t' stay with me. You've been with me my whole life, I just assumed you'd want to stay with me…y' know, forever." He fell silent for a few minutes. When he finally spoke again, his voice was soft and tentative as he looked at Cal in the dark. "Thanks, man. That means a lot, really. You're th' best thing that's ever happened to me." He curled in around the puppet a little, his gaze soft and affectionate. "I'll find a way to make it up t' you." His eyes closed for a moment and they lay in silence for so long, Bro wondered if it was even still acceptable to keep talking. "I sure hope you aren't sleepin'. 'Cause I wanted t' ask you somethin'." His cheeks flushed a little but he kept his face as straight as he could. "We're best friends, right?" Right. "That means we, uh…like each other a lot, right?" Right. "And best friends…well, I mean, it happens in movies…where best friends sometimes…fall in love." His face burned as he spoke, but he kept talking. If he stopped now, he didn't think he would be able to start again. "So I was wonderin' if maybe that happened for us? Because I know I love you, Cal, but I'm kind of wonderin' if it's that kind of love. Is that weird?" He stared at the puppet anxiously, but Lil Cal just smiled back at him, happy, nonjudgemental, seemingly ok with the idea. Bro relaxed a little and a lopsided, timid grin rose to his face. "So… d'ya think…we should kiss?" Bro shyly reached over and the puppet gave a little nod. Bro's smile widened. "Well, okay then," he blushed brightly, glad for his shades and the dark, and rested his hand on Cal's cheek as he leaned in.

His lips pressed gently against the smiling mouth of the dummy and his heart fluttered. He stayed still for a moment, then pulled back for a moment. He stared into Cal's eyes, his own bright and his lips tugging up into a smile. "What do you think, man?" He let the silence settle for a moment, then leaned in and gave him another chaste kiss. "Yeah. Me too." He pulled Cal back against his chest and went to sleep.


End file.
